


An Asari's Secret

by RD87



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Other, Romance?, alien - Freeform, interracial, melding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: A young couple's homework session leads to another thing, but the Asari wants to try something new that day.





	An Asari's Secret

She pushed me against the dense metal wall of the Ark's common area. Belrissa D'Valra, my girlfriend of 2 months, or rather, 636 years and 2 months, stared into my eyes with a loving smile on her blue face. Her hand reached around the back of my head. I closed my eyes as she reeled me in for a short, but warm and tender kiss. Our lips parted when she pulled herself off. I blushed and said, "We're in public, Bel. People are watching." My asari girlfriend held my hand and started to walk away, I followed. "Aw, you’re embarrassed." She teased.  
Bel and I usually went over to her house because her parents were not home until after I would leave. Everyday, she would practically skip all the way home with me, pushing and pulling me aside often for a quick smooch or two. She and I were in many of the same classes at the school on the Hyperion, so we would study and flirt carelessly with each other.  
We reached her house not long after. Bel unlocked the door and it opened automatically, and as we entered inside her home of traditional values, the sliding door closed behind us. Her house had a few paintings from her people, a stand with Asari blades in the living room, and plants from her home planet.  
“Lets get our chemistry out of the way first.” I suggested as Belrissa and I pulled off our shoes and set them next to the door. “Agreed. Then maybe we can work on our chemistry.” She replied with a corny joke. Bel giggled and pulled out her tablet, which had all of our notes and homework stored in them. I took mine out from my pocket and opened up the notes files and the homework while we walked to her room.  
The door to her bedroom opened and Bel jumped onto her bed, bouncing a few times before on her back with her tablet in hand. I lied down next to her on my front side, taking a deep whiff of her sheets which smelled oddly like fresh flowers, just as she did.  
“Electrochemistry, was it?” She asked while scrolling through the multiple files. “Yeah, that’s the new unit. You’d know if you stayed awake in class.” I badgered. “Hey, shut up.” Bel said while playfully punching my arm. “All you do is stare at me in class.” I laughed and explained, “I enjoy the view.  
I then turned to the tablet to look at the first question, and frowned. “Label the electrode that is the cathode. Explain your answer.” I squinted hard at it, trying hard to understand what it meant. “Is this even english?” I asked jokingly, then turning my head to wait for Belrissa’s response. I saw that she had put her tablet off to the side and was simply just watching me. “Who stares at who in class?” I mocked flirtatiously. I grabbed her hand and caressed the back of hers with my thumb, “Come on. This electricity shit is due tomorrow.” She came in for another kiss, which I accepted with content. It was short, but as I opened my eyes, Belrissa came in for another one.  
The second was more intense. It was not our usual quick pecks, it was the start of a full make-out session. I turned my head to the side to break the embrace, “Electrochemistry.” I managed to get out before she took my chin and swiveled my head back. “Who cares, I’m feeling a different kind of electricity.” Another corny flirt, I loved those. Bel resumed her embrace, but I didn’t stop her this time.  
She and I were completely in it. Tongues touching, saliva swapping, mouths moaning. In the middle of our make-out, she climbed on top of me. I wasn’t particularly strong, but I was more enchanted by her lips than pained by her weight. Bel grabbed my other hand, then both of our hands were clasped as we continued to kiss deeply. She has always been somewhat dominant, especially when we got into deep moments such as this.  
After a moment, she pulled herself away from me again. She bit her lip seductively as she raised her upper body, while still keeping my hands at bay. I gazed at her luscious blue face. Belrissa shifted her rear end closer towards my crotch until she could feel my arousal underneath her thighs. I understood what she wanted. “No, Bel.” I told her. I had a few reasons for denying her. “But why?” She inquired. “Don’t tell me you’re shy.” She teased again. Bel moved her hips back and forth across my covered nether regions, and I grew stiffer. I had learned before that there was no denying her, she’d get what she wants either way. “I’m… a virgin.” I explained. She laughed, but not mockingly. “I know, doofus. So am I.” I knew that already, and she knew that already from a game of 21 questions. I was trying to avoid telling her what really kept me from advancing. But it didn’t matter, because she advanced me instead.  
Belrissa unclasped her hands, then grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt. As she started to slowly pull her garment off, I grabbed her smooth waists and watched her reveal her flawless sky blue skin. Her hips curved at just the right places, and her stomach was kept tightly at her waist. Her supple breasts were a perfect size, not large so that it were a burden, and not so small that it would detract from her other curves. A perfect c-cup.  
Bel tossed her top aside, then began to unstrap her bra. I hadn’t seen her naked before but I wanted to catch the full spectacle. I did not dare to blink as the black bra fell and revealed her two soft breasts. Just as she did with her shirt, she tossed the bra away carelessly. Then she grabbed my right hand and moved it up slowly, until she had me caress the curve of her warm, soft breast.   
I played with them a little, squeezing, rubbing, and feeling since I was vastly curious, as I did not have breasts of my own of course. Belrissa could feel my member, harder than metal, and she teased me by shifting her hips from side to side. She stopped to unbutton her pants, then slid them down until she had to get off to remove her pants. Bel rolled off to my side, but her head was at the same height as my waist. My hands fell to my sides as she started to multitask, taking her pants off with her feet and mine with her hands.  
This was the part I was most afraid of. Belrissa pulled my pants down my waist, along with my boxer briefs, until my privates were fully exposed. I was rock hard, but my penis only stood at four inches. “Who’s this little fella?” She teased. “Shut up.” I muttered with a red face. My asari girfriend was not disheartened by it, however. In fact, she seemed to have already known somehow and was not surprised at all. I heard her pants fall off the side of the bed, then she started to pull off her laced underwear.  
I saw her labia, it was blue but more purple than the rest of her body. Asari didn’t grow hair, so it was naturally shaved. My pubic region was shaved as well, but that’s with a razor. Once she pulled her underwear off, she climbed on top of me again. “Are you sure?” I asked her, wanting it badly but not at all at the same time. “I’m certain, but you’re not. I will change your mind, however.” Bel replied. I grabbed her waist again as she grabbed my prick, aiming it as she lowered herself.  
First contact was penetration. She stifled her moans as her wet vagina slowly took my entire length. I could not do the same however, I was in ecstatic pleasure already. The small little part of me sent shocks all throughout my body. Belrissa couldn’t contain her moans when she lifted herself up a little, then fell back down. Although I did not have a large package, it did not matter. We were both virgins, it all felt euphoric to both of us.  
None of us could make any words, just moans and grunts. Her legs would often spasm on my member, and her screams of pleasure aroused me even more. I had masturbated before, but that experience was nothing like real sex. It had only been thirty seconds and I could feel myself already close to finishing. Thankfully, Bel stopped right there and got off to rest for a moment. She and I were both panting, still in shock of how remarkable it felt. Bel then said, “Again.” And I obeyed. She raised her legs up, exposing her sopping clitoris. I crawled above her, placing my hands next to her sides as I lowered my pelvic region back into her vagina.  
She and I both moaned, but now with me in control, it was much faster. I’d put my full measly length in with each thrust. Her eyes rolled back as she gripped her blankets, only muttering, “Oh god. Oh god.” repeatedly. I started to get faster and we started to get louder. The room started to smell like the salty scent of sex.  
In the middle of it all, she stopped me and screamed loud. She furiously began rubbing her clitoris until her legs started to shake as a fountain of fluids poured out. Her entire body shook as she orgasmed intensely. Bel didn’t even give herself time to rest after, she immediately raised her legs again and let me continue to rut her.  
A few minutes later, I was getting close. The first words spoken since we started were by me. “In?” I inquired in between moans. She understood what I meant and she shook her head no, unable to muster even a character. I pulled out and began to stroke myself rapidly, grunting and groaning through my teeth as I started to cum. My white fluids spurted out on her blue belly, two short ropes before I was spent. I fell back on the bed soon after, panting in ecstatic exhaustion.  
After a bit of my stamina had been recovered, I started to put my pants all the way back on. “No.” Belrissa said. “We’re not done yet.” She was still lying down and was still tired from sex. “What do you mean?” I asked. “Give me a moment, we’re not done.” She replied. I lied back down and waited a while longer.  
Belrissa then sat back up, crawled to me, then sat on top of me again, but on my chest. I had to blink a few times to make sure I was seeing correctly, but instead of a vagina was a massive 10 inch blue humanoid penis. It was dripping with her vaginal fluids. “What the fuck?” I asked. Belrissa had a concerned look on her face. “What?”  
“You have a penis?”  
“Yes?”  
“But didn’t you have a vagina a minute ago?”  
“Yes? You don’t know?”  
“Know what?”  
“Asari have both a penis and a pussy?”  
“No. I didn’t.”  
She laughed then insulted me. “You’re stupid.” My brain started to function a bit more correctly. ‘So that’s how they can breed with men and women.’ I thought to myself. Almost proud that I had figured it out. “It’s fucking huge.” I remarked. Bel smirked and mocked, “Jealous?” I couldn’t imagine how that thing was inside of her the entire time. Bel then wiggled her pelvic region, sending a few drops of either her womanly fluids or precum in the air. “What are you waiting for?” She asked. “What do you mean?” I asked back. “Suck it.” She clarified. “What? I’m not gay.” I reminded her. She scoffed and said, “It’s not gay. Even if it was, you already fucked something with a dick so you’d already be gay.” Bel blew me away with that one statement, she even almost altered my entire sexuality. “I…. I guess.” I said, staring at her large throbbing member.  
I did a round of eeny-meeny-miny-moe In my head, and as fate would have it, it ended up on the option where I did suck her strange penis. I hesitantly grabbed the thick length of her shaft. It was sticky with her juices, and it throbbed in my hand. It was over twice my own length, it almost made ME feel like the woman in the relationship. I saw that she had not yet cleaned my semen off her belly yet, and it was starting to run down.   
Belrissa then pulled her crotch closer to my face. I reluctantly opened my mouth and her purple headed member went inside. It tasted sweet and salty as I sucked on the tip of it, stroking my hand back and forth. She moaned again, but it was more similar to my moan than her moans before. “My god, so that’s what you felt.” She said with her head pulled back. I tried to take it deeper in my mouth, but was only able to take a few inches before it felt like I was about to choke. Bel let me suck her for a few more seconds before taking her dick out of my mouth.  
“Get on your knees.” She ordered. “That’s going a bit too far.” I argued, but still doing so anyway. “You bet I’ll go too far.” Bel joked again, but this one had me more worried than smiling. She spit on the back of my prostate, then ran her finger around my asshole. I felt her finger start to push in, and it went in but not without pain for me. I winced, the feeling of something in my ass felt foreign and tight. She muttered something I did not catch. I saw her wipe my cum off her belly, then slather it in and around my puckered hole. This time, it went in without much effort and without pain. “That’s good.” Bel said to herself. “Go easy on me.” I pleaded. This was not at all how I expected my first time to go. “Don’t be such a pussy.” She mocked.  
I felt Belrissa’s dick slap against my asscrack three times, for no particular reason. Then she pressed her thick cock against my ass. I closed my eyes and tried to relax as it forced its way in. My ass felt taut against her immense size that she fed me. It went in inch by inch, but it started to hurt by the time I hit half of her large cock. “Fuck, you’re so big.” I said through clenched teeth. “Man up.” Was the only comment I was given. She slapped my ass and I yelped. “Guess you’re officially the bitch in the relationship.” She chuckled. “Just don’t tell anyone.” I requested. My entire reputation would have been ruined and I’d probably be made fun of for the rest of my life. “Don’t worry, I won’t need to tell anyone.” I didn’t know what she meant by this, except that maybe I’d most likely have an obvious limp after this.  
Belrissa pulled her hips back, then slowly shoved in nearly the same length of cock back into me. She repeated the motion numerously. I could feel my knees buckle and sweat from every single one of my pores because of her huge length. Each thrust was progress made. We went from 5 inches to 8 in the few minutes that felt like hours. I could feel her reaching into my stomach, rearranging my organs to make room for her overly sized dick.   
Yet, even with all the pain she was giving me, I was even more attracted to her. My penis had grown rock hard again. Her penis was somehow self-lubricating with more of her vaginal fluids that seeped out through the skin of her penis. The longer she fucked me, the easier it became to handle her size, except in the depths that she had just reached.  
After a few minutes, I felt her pelvic region press against my ass, indicating that I had somehow achieved all 10 inches. I knew that she wasn’t going to let herself finish so easily, she had to 1up me every time. Belrissa pushed me over to my back. Her cock slid out during the motion. She wanted me missionary, since that was how I ended it. I raised my legs for her, exposing my raw and gaping hole to her. She spat from a distance, almost like it was a game. Bel scored easily since it was a large target.  
Bel hovered over me, placing her dick back inside of my ass then continuing her sexual onslaught. She lowered her upper body, forcing her entire weight on me as she smothered my face with her silky, delicate breasts. I was having trouble breathing just from how hot I was, but I was suffocating then. I didn’t mind however, instead I may have actually enjoyed it more. I was finding out so many hidden things about myself that I never would have thought was in me.  
Belrissa started to fuck vigorously, shoving her entire length in and out as she moaned. The entire time, she was making remarks about how good it felt and how I was her bitch now. It was such a sudden change, like these were repressed versions of herself. I started to think that she enjoyed that more than normal sex.  
As she rutted, I could feel my insides sticking to her enormous cock with each thrust. It started to feel much less painful. The tiny bit of pleasure that was there at the beginning festered, and I was moaning with her instead of grunting and groaning in pain. As she was getting close, I could feel myself getting ready to ejaculate as well. I hadn’t even touched my penis, but it was aching intensely like I was about to cum.  
Belrissa continued picking up her pace. My body felt extremely warm, but it was not painful nor even uncomfortable. It just felt hot. Bel uncovered my face, but only so that it was met with another passionate kiss. Her rutting slowed to something more passionate. She moved one of her hands to my cock, rubbing it slowly as we kissed. I felt the pressure in me build up, I was one second away from ejaculation, when Bel parted our lips for a moment. She whispered, “I love you.”   
I felt myself burst in pleasure, even more so than before. Her last words spoken to me echoed and flourished around me. The world a round us twirled but it was coming to a stop. Belrissa’s eyes were black as she looked at me. The world around us had disappeared, it was just us floating in an endless space in each others embrace. The pain in my ass had subsided, everything. Her penis inside of me felt more endearing than burdensome. I felt every drop of her seed running into me. Both of us made no noise, just held each other in midair indefinitely with the feeling of bliss surrounding us entirely.  
I awoke from sleep some time later. Belrissa and I had fallen asleep during the melding that Asari and their loved one can experience during intercourse. I sat up, but only to find that all that happened between us was not a dream, and I was glad. What told me that it was all real was the soreness in my ass. It was sleek with Belrissa’s cum and her fluids, who was still asleep. I got back to working on the electrochemistry homework in the meantime.


End file.
